Por siempre a tu lado
by Bryan DASH
Summary: Por siempre a tu lado es una historia de romance entre Leon S Kennedy y la señorita Ashley Graham.
1. Mi objetivo

**_Estos personajes no me pertenecen. son propiedad de CAPCOM, solo la historia es mía _**

**Mi objetivo**

Después del acontecimiento que paso nuestro agente y la chica a rescatar, era hora de regresar a casa y poner fin a esta horrible experiencia.

-Fhuaa… - El castaño dejo salir un gran suspiro, pues sabía que todo ese caos había terminado y que regresarían sanos y salvos a casa.

-oye, Leon… -Dijo la rubia con un tono inseguro.

– ¿Que pasa Ashley? ¿Te sientes mal?

-No, no es eso...

–Entonces… ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Leon mientras veía a Ashley de reojo.

-Después de que lleguemos a casa, ¿Que pasara?

-¿Qué pasara? -Supongo que volveremos a nuestra vida normal.

-No me refería a eso Leon. -Respondio la chica con un tono un poco molesto. –Quiero decir… hemos pasado por mucho nosotros dos, peleaste contra monstruos gigantes, con locos con motosierras, creaturas horribles y… todo lo hiciste… por mi Leon. –Decía la chica mientras abrazaba al castaño con fuerza sintiendo su gran cuerpo perfectamente trabajado.

–Tienes razón Ashley.- Admitió el castaño. –Pero realmente no fue nada, ya que esto es parte de mi trabajo. Es verdad que hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, pero será mejor olvidar estos acontecimientos y empezar de nuevo ya que no son gratas experiencias para ninguno de los dos. –Confeso el castaño sin pensar en que la rubia lo decía de otra forma más sentimental

-Yo… no quiero olvidarte. –murmuro la rubia.

-Lo siento Ashley no pude escucharte, ¿Podrías repetirlo?

-No es nada! Olvídalo! –La chica abraso con más fuerza al agente pues no pudo evitar no sentirse apenada por el hecho de repetírselo.

_Los minutos pasaban y a la rubia empezaba a darle sueño, entrecerraba los ojos ligeramente mientras contemplaba un hermoso atardecer, viendo cómo se ocultaba el sol mostrando el alba en todo su esplendor mientras abrazaba al hombre que le salvo la vida._

-Qué suerte tenemos Ashley, ahí hay un isla. -comentó el castaño ligeramente emocionado, ya que no quería seguir a mar abierto por la noche.-Cuando lleguemos a tierra me comunicare con Hunnigan para que pasen a recogernos Ashley... -al decir eso el castaño noto que la rubia se había quedado dormida, se veía tan hermosas e indefensa como si se tratara de "La bella durmiente" esperando a su amado para ser despertada por aquel dulce y anhelado beso, su piel parecía como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, un poco sucia por todo lo acontecido pero no la hacía ver menos atractiva, la hacía ver como una guerrera, el castaño no pudo evitar no contemplarla, ya que no podía hacerlo mientras peleaba con insectos escupe ácido o contra un pequeño Napoleón.

-Valla, que hermosa es, si tan solo tuviera 6 años menos... -comentó el castaño de forma picara y divertida.

Mmh... Mmmh... -La rubia dejo salir unos pequeños bostezos, dando señal de que pronto despertaría. Fue abriendo los ojos ligeramente y se percató que se había quedado dormida en la espalda del castaño mientras lo abrasaba con sus brazos de forma delicada.

-Buenos días Ashley ¿pudiste descansar bien? -Le preguntó el castaños de forma gentil y con una agradable sonrisa.

-S...si, ya no me siento tan cansada –respondio la chica con un tono de pena hacia el agente, no podía creer que se allá dormido en la espalda del castaño mientras lo abrasaba.

Pocos minutos después llegaron finalmente a tierra firme. Era una pequeña isla, la arena era muy fina y suave al tacto, las aguas eran tan cristalinas que daba la sensación de ser un cristal perfectamente pulido reflejando un hermoso atardecer. Si ellos hubieran ido de vacaciones sin duda ese lugar era perfecto para relajarse y pasarla bien

-Por fin hemos llegado a la orilla, deja comunicarme con Hunnigan para que pasen a recogernos lo más pronto posible, ya que no falta mucho para que se meta el sol.

-Está bien aquí te espero

Leon tomo su radio y contacto a Ingrid.

-Hola? Hunnigan? Si... Misión cumplida.-El agente siguió hablando con Ingrid sobre su éxito en la misión y sobre su paradero actual.

Aaah... Me pregunto si podré ver a Leon después de que regrese a casa, además… ¿Que me es lo que me pasa? Solo estuvimos poco tiempo junto, pero... Estos sentimientos... ¿Cómo es que crecieron tan rápido? Y ¿cuándo fue exactamente que me enamore perdidamente de él? - se preguntaba la rubia sobre sus actuales sentimientos hacia el castaño.

_Después de un rato el agente termino la conversación con Hunnigan y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Ashley._

-Listo Ashley, pronto vendrán por nosotros, solo es cuestión de esperar.

-Que bien... -Respondió la rubia más por compromiso que por otra cosa y con una mirada cabizbaja.

-¿Que pasa Ashley? Desde que salimos de la isla te he notado un poco deprimida, es como si... no quisieras regresar a tu casa con tu familia.

-Claro que quiero regresar pero... –

_Obviamente quería regresar a casa pero quizás no volvería a ver a Leon. Ese pensamiento la torturaba, Ashley ya no podría vivir su vida sin estar al lado de Leon aunque quisiera._

-Es solo...que tengo miedo que vuelva a suceder...algo como esto. –Mintió la rubia mientras dejaba salir unas lágrimas, sentía impotencia de no poder sincerarse con el castaño por miedo a que rechazara sus sentimientos.

-Te entiendo Ashley. -Respondió el castaño en tono comprensivo mientras sentía un poco de nostalgia por parte de la rubia, Leon siempre fue del tipo de hombres que no le gustaba ver a una mujer llorar y que haría lo imposible para detener su llanto. -Pero no dejes que esto te afecte el resto de tu vida, se por lo que pasaste y entiendo el miedo que tienes de que esto vuelva a suceder pero... -El agente se acercó a la chica colocando sus manos en los hombros de le rubia de forma delicada, con un tono de voz seguro y una delicada mirada.

-Si eso vuelve a suceder prometo ir por ti de nuevo aun si mi vida está en juego y juro que haré pagar al que te hizo pasa otra mala experiencia. -Finalizó el agente mientras le secaba las lágrimas a la chica. Ella veía sus ojos azulados, su mirada era cálida ante la rubia con una sonrisa que habla por sí sola, como si dijera "Todo estará bien".

-Gracias Leon. -Respondió la rubia dándole un gran abrazo al agente, el cual lo correspondió pues sus palabras la hicieron sentir mejor y que tal vez... Solo tal vez ella tendría una posibilidad con el castaño ya que después de lo que le dijo sus ánimos volaron hasta las nubes.

_El silencio que reinaba el lugar donde se encontraban nuestros personajes se destruyó al escuchar aviones militares acercándose a su paradero. Al fin regresarían a casa. Al bajar los aviones, varios militares descendieron de los mismos, escoltaron al agente y a la rubia para subir al avión. El agente subió primero, volteo a ver a la rubia, estiró su mano con una sonrisa en el rostro y con tono amable dijo._

-Es hora de regresar a casa Ashley.

-Si Leon. -Ashley respondió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano del agente haciendo que esta se sonrojara sin que se percatara. –Tal vez… Pueda lograr "Mi objetivo" si me esfuerzo- Murmuro la chica mientras soltaba una sonrisa quisquillosa mientras veía de reojo al castaño.

Su sonrisa irradia tranquilidad y sus ojos reflejan una gran alma bondadosa.

Gracias por leer mi historia, espero que les haya gustado y como verán soy un novato pero hago lo que puedo.

Fin del capítulo 1

Capítulo 1: Mi objetivo

Próximamente capítulo 2


	2. Hasta volverte a ver

Leo doy las gracias a Juan Carlos y a Max Player123 por sus comentarios, espero que este capitulo sea de su total agrado.

Hasta volverte a ver…

Al llegar a la Casa Blanca, escoltaron al agente y a la rubia hasta la entrada de la misma. Ahí esperaba el señor presidente y la primera dama para recibir a su única y Preciada hija.

-papá, mamá! - Decía la rubia mientras corría hacia ellos para abrasarlos, estaba tan feliz de ver de nuevo a su familia que no pudo evitar llorar de alegría.

-Gracias a dios Ashley, está bien. -La primera dama tampoco pudo esconder su alegría, las dos damas se soltaron en llanto mientras se abrasaban.

-Ashley, bienvenida de nuevo a casa. - decía el presidente feliz por ver nuevamente a su hija, mientras se unía al abraso, ya que se hacía a la idea de no volverla a ver.

Todos en la Casa Blanca veían con emoción el regreso de Ashley. Leon se encontraba un poco alejado de la escena, mostrando una cara seria, pero en el fondo estaba feliz por ellos, podía ver cuánto se querían como familia.

-Bien Leon, lo hiciste bien.-se decía a si mismo el castaño satisfecho, puesto que avía logrado algo casi imposible.

Al castaño no le importaba tanto el dinero que recibiría por el rescate, su único temor seria regresar sin la hija del presidente, el hubiera preferido morir en el transcurso de la misión que regresar con "Las manos vacías", ya que el Leon y el presidente son muy buenos amigos y no tendría la cara ni el valor suficiente para decirle que fracaso en la misión.

Pocos minutos después la familia Graham rompió el abraso, el señor presidente volteo a ver al agente con los ojos ligeramente cristalizados, lo miro unos segundos y camino en dirección a el.

-Señor presidente. Misión cumplida.

-Leon S. Kennedy, lo felicito por su excelente trabajo, tiene usted todo mi respeto y admiración, no sabe cuál agradecido estoy con usted. Y sobre el dinero que le prometí, ya cuenta con el más un extra adicional. -Decía el presidente sin perder la formalidad.

-Muchas gracias y no tiene que agradecerme, solo hago mi trabajo señor.

Sin darse cuenta el agente ni el señor presidente, alguien se acercaba a ellos de forma discreta pero sensual.

-Agente Kennedy, permítame felicitarlo también por su excelente trabajo. Es la primera ves que lo veo en persona así que permítame presentarme. Me llamo Rose Alexandra,(como no hay un nombre oficial de la madre de Ashley yo decidí ponerle así) es un placer conocerlo agente Scott.

-El placer es mío, es un honor conocer en persona a la primera dama.

El agente no pudo esconder su asombro, esta era la primera vez que la veía en persona, sin suda era una mujer hermosa, tenía un gran parecido a Ashley.

Una mujer rubia de ojos color verde ligeramente claros, su cabello era rubio como si de oro se tratase con una piel tan blanca como la nieve, una mirada seductora capas de atrapar a cualquier hombre que la viera y una voz que transmitía tranquilidad y bondad. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro con rayas grises oscuras de forma horizontal ligeramente ajustado con un escotado en "V", una camisa blanca de manga larga de bajo del vestido, unas zapatillas de tacón del mismo color, un anillo en el dedo anular y un collar de oro blanco. El collar tenía una foto de Ashley de pequeña abrasando un oso de peluche.

-coff coff*

\- ...Ashley, perdón, no vi cuando te acercaste. - Se disculpaba el agente mientras despertaba de su trance.

La rubia se avía percatado de que el agente veía muy a tentó a su madre lo cual que causó un poco de celos y quiso darse a notar.

-Tranquila Ashley, solo me presente. -Comento la primera dama con un tono de voz tranquilo, si alguien conocía perfectamente a Ashley, esa era su madre y sabía que lo avía echo para hacerse notar ante el castaño ya que se sentía extrañamente opacada por su ella.

-y bien Ashley... ¿Ya le diste las gracias al señor Scott?

-¿Señor? - se dijo para sí mismo el castaño.

-un no mamá... Dame un segundo.

Ashley se quedó en silencio observando el piso mientras apretaba con fuerzas sus manos... ¿Estará esperando algo?

-Ven cariño, dejémoslos a solas.

Rose entendió perfectamente por qué Ashley actuaba así, ella quería darle las gracias sin que sus padres escucharan. Sin duda Rose Alexandra era del tipo de madre que no se le iba ninguna y menos si se trataba de su única hija.

-(Gracias mamá, Te has dado cuenta... Como siempre.)Mucha gracia por todo Leon, yo... No estaría aquí si no fuera por ti...

-No tienes que agradecerme Ashley.

-Pero quiero hacerlo! déjame compensarte ¿si? Dime que te gustaría y lo conseguiré.

-Lo único que quiero... es que vivas una vida feliz con tu familia. Esa es la mayor recompensa que puedo pedirte Ashley.- Respondió el agente con un tono amable mientras le acariciaba su melena dorada, provocando que la rubia se sonrojara y desviara la mirada del castaño.

-Cielos Leon, no soy una niña para que frotes mi cabeza...

-Lo siento Ashley - El se disculpaba soltando una pequeña risa.

Ambos se miraban en silencio, lo que fueron segundos para el agente para Ashley fueron décadas, aquella mirada tan cálida y protectora la hacía sentir segura.

-Bueno agente Kennedy, debe estar cansado por su ardua misión. Por favor descanse muy bien. Tómelo como unas vacaciones.

-¿Cómo señor?

-como escucho sr Leon, debe descansara, tanto trabajo es malo para su salud así que no me contradiga y vallase a descansar. Te daré tres meses, disfrútalos.

-Está bien señor, gracias.

-No me agradezcas muchacho.

-Nos vemos agente Scott. Cuídese mucho y que disfrute de sus vacaciones.

-Muchas gracias. -respondió el agente a la primera dama.

-Bueno Ashley, me tengo que ir.

-Si Leon, lose...oye...

-¿Si?

Ashley no quería que Leon se fuera, ella quería seguir pasando tiempo con él, ya no se imaginaba estar sin su compañía...él ahora era una parte de ella.

-...Cuando regresaras de tus vacaciones.

-Bueno...me dieron tres meses de vacaciones... Pero solo tomare uno, no necesito tanto tiempo.

-Estas seguro Leon, podrías enfermar si no descansas bien y eso me preocupa.

-Lo se Ashley y aprecio que te preocupes por mi,pero estoy seguro que en menos de un mes estaré como nuevo, no te preocupes por mí.

-Muy bien Leon, que disfrutes de tus vacaciones. -respondió Ashley con un tono dulce puesto que un mes es mejor que tres, pero aun así serían años para ella.

-Gracias Ashley, también quiero que descanses y olvides este terrible acontecimiento.

-Claro Leon no te preocupes.

-Está bien.

El agente se dio media vuelta y camino directo a la salida de la Casa Blanca, la rubia solo lo miraba, como la persona que quería con todo su corazón se iba junto con su alegría. No lo vería en un largo tiempo y eso no le gustaba. Cada paso que daba el castaño le causaba un vacío en el pecho de la chica, Ashley quería decirle lo que sentía a Leon, pensaba que si se sinceraba y aceptaba sus sentimientos él se quedaría con ella, pero si los rechazaba ella quedaría destrozada y se volverían a ver de la misma forma. Leon se acercaba a la salida...una pelea interna... Decirle o no?

El castaño llego a la salida, giro la perilla de la puerta para salí cuando...

-¡Leon!

-¿Que pasa Ashley? -el agente volteo sorprendido.

-Por favor...no me olvides.

El agente se sorprendió por lo que dijo la chica pero no se inmutó en lo absoluto.

-Nunca me olvidaría de ti Ashley. Eres una persona importante para mi.

Después de lo que pasaron era casi imposible olvidarlo, pero no solo fue esa la razón que no la podría olvidarla, ya que en el transcurso de la misión Leon le fue tomando cariño llegando al punto de ser algo así como "una compañera de equipo".

-Tú también eres importante para mi Leon, yo tampoco te olvidare. Vuelve pronto ¿si?

-seguro Ashley.

Finalmente el castaño salió de la Casa Blanca dispuesto a descansar, Ashley estaba feliz dado que el castaño le dijo que ella le importaba, eso le haría menos difícil su ausencia , puesto que esas palabras fueron como música para los oídos de la rubia.

-No puedo esperar, hasta volverte a ver...

Comentario personal: seguiré esperando... Hasta que pueda verte entra de nuevo por esa puerta, así como entraste en mi corazón

Fin del capítulo 2

Título: Hasta volverte a ver...

Próximamente capítulo 3


	3. Pequeñas memorias juntos

Doy gracias a eudog3 y a c2009 por dejar un comentario.

Los personajes son propiedad de CAPCOM, solo la historia es mía. Espero que les guste el capitulo.

Pequeñas memorias juntos.

Tras un gran viaje, el castaño final mente llego a casa, la noche ya había caído, todo estaba en completo silencio.

Leon miro unos segundos la puerta y entro mientras encendía la luz de su casa

-Hogar dulce hogar.

Dicho esto se dirigió a su sala dejando las cosas de su viaje sobre una mesa, después se dirijo hacia la cocina, abrió un pequeño estante saco una sopa instantánea y una lata de cerveza del refrigerador. Preparo la sopa a su gusto, tomo su pequeño tentempié y se dirigió la sala de estar dispuesto a disfrutar de su sencillo plato.

Termino en breves minutos su comida, se dirigió a su lavaplatos, dejó sus trastos sucios y sin más Dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio, el castaño quería ir directamente a su habitación para dormir pero estaba tan sucio que optó por tomar una baño, se dirigió a la bañera y comenzó a desvestirse, abrió la llave y dejo fluir el agua espero unos segundos a que el agua se calentara para entrar. Una vez caliente el caucásico entro y comenzó a lavarse el cuerpo, al terminar solo dejo que el agua fluyera por su cuerpo tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza pero el agua caliente y el vapor le despejaba la mente de algún modo.

Al terminar su ducha salió, se miró al espejo y miro la cicatriz que le hizo Krauser.

-Quien diría quien en un futuro se volviera mi enemigo y que aparte de eso lo mataría... El destino es tan misterioso.

Meditaba un poco sobre lo sucedido. pensaba sobre quien más podría convertirse en su enemigo y que haría si es alguien muy cercano para el... ¿Realmente podría hacer lo mismo que hizo con Krauser?

-A Ver Leon... no es el momento de pensar en esto, ahora mismo estas muy cansado, ya pensaras en esto mañana.

Sin decir más en agente se dirigió a su habitación, se arrojó a la cama, se puso cómodo y antes de que pudiera cerrar los ojos para descansar.

\- beep beep

Volteo a ver su reloj eran las 2:23 AM.

-¿Quien llama a esta hora?

Leon tomo el teléfono para ver quién era pero no tenía el numero registrado.

-Mmm ¿quién será?... ¿Hola?

-Hola Leon, buenas noches

Al es huchas la voz el castaño se levantó bruscamente de la cama haciendo que se pusiera de pie y que el cansancio desapareciera.

-¿Ada? ¿Eres tú?

-Parece que no te has olvidado de mi

Respondió la asiática con su tono de voz delicado y sensual que la caracteriza.

-Ada quiero que me digas ¿qué has hecho con la muestra del virus? Y ¿Para que la quie...

-Shhh. -Interrumpió la asiática -por favor Leon. No hablemos de trabajo, estamos muy cansados para hablar de eso.

-...Entonces ¿Porque me llamaste? -Preguntó confundido el castaño.

-Solo quería saber cómo estaba mi agente favorito.

¿Realmente era por eso el motivo de su llamado?

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú? Ada ¿no estas herida?

-Hace falta más para que salga herida. -La chica respondió con tono sensual y arrogante.

-El que me sorprende que allá salido de ahí eres tu Leon, debió ser difícil salir de ese caos mientras eras niñera... -Dijo la chica en tono burlón pero sin perder el encanto.

-Jaa ¿niñera dices? -Al agente le hizo gracia su comentario. -Es verdad que fue difícil acabar con esas cosas y estar defendiendo a Ashley -admitió el agente. -pero se hubiera complicado más si Ashley no hubiera puesto de su parte. Ella supo actuar acordé a la situación, incluso hubo partes donde yo dependía de ella.

Leon dejo salir una pequeña risa quisquillosa mientras recordaba aquella ves.

FLASH BACK

-Esos regeneradores sí que son una molestia, no importa cuántas veces les dispares, se recuperaran en cuestión de segundos. Comentaba el agente.

-Ademas de que dan mucho miedo. -Decía la joven chica.

-Pero no hay nada que esta escopeta no pueda hacer.

\- Jaja tienes razón Leon. -Respondió Ashley con una risa.

-Pero ahora el problema va a ser salir de aquí. -Dijo el castaño. -Según el mapa más adelante abra puertas reforzadas que no podremos pasar...

-Oye Leon... ¿Por qué no usamos este bulldozer? -Señalaba Ashley.

-Mmm no lo sé Ashley, me costara mucho trabajo manejarlo mientras acabo con esas cosas.

-No te preocupes por eso Leon. -Decía la rubia con tono seguro. -Yo lo manejare mientras tú te encargas de ellos.

-¿Acaso sabes cómo conducir uno de estos Ashley? -Preguntaba el agente sorprendido.

-Sip, no es tan diferente de manejar un coche. -Respondía la chica con auto-suficiencia. - A sí que no te preocupes déjalo en mis manos. -Finalizó la chica mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-Eres toda una caja de sorpresas Ashley. -La elogió el agente. - Bien Ashley en marcha.

-Sip.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Vaya, parece que esa niña se a ganado tu afecto Leon...

-Se podría decir que sí, es una chica muy agradable. -Admitió el caucásico. -Cambiando de tema Ada, ahora mismo estoy de vacaciones así que ¿por qué no salimos un día?

-Mmm no te gusta andarte con rodeos ¿verdad?

-Tu sabes que no. -Respondió el castaño con tono pícaro. -Entonces ¿Que dices Ada? No aceptare un no por respuesta. - advirtió el agente.

-Lo siento, ahora estoy muy ocupada, será en otra ocasión. -Se excusó la chica.

\- Vamos Ada. -Reprocho el agente. -Nos merecemos un descanso después de todo lo que pasamos. -El Ex-policía no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente y menos si se trataba de tener una cita con la hermosa Ada Wong. -¿Y bien?

-...Supongo que tienes razón, el miércoles tengo el día libre.

-Bien -El castaño no podía creer que fuera a tener una cita con la peli negra. Oportunidades como esta solo 1 en un millón de años. -Te veré a las 8:00 PM en el restaurante "Headlight of sky".

-Muy bien señor Scott. Y si me disculpa me tengo que despedir. Nos vemos después.

beep

Al terminar de hablar Leon dejo su celular en el pequeño mueble junto a su cama, se acostó nuevamente dispuesto a dormir cuando las palabras de la pelinegra le retumbaron en la cabeza.

-(valla, parece que esa niña se ha ganado tu afecto Leon...)

-Es verdad, estimó mucho a Ashley. Admitió el castaño -Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que es la típica chica malcriada, egoísta que cree nadie está a su altura solo por ser la hija del presidente... Pero ella es distinta a esas chicas, ella es una persona agradable, simpática y de buen corazón además de que es muy atractiva. Espero que este acontecimiento no le afecte por resto de sus días y que pueda retomar su vida nuevamente. De verdad...(bostezo)... Lo espero.

Leon finalmente callo dormido mientras pensaba en el afecto y preocupación que sentía hacia ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cambio de escena, lo que paso con la familia Graham.

En los adentros de la Casa Blanca se encontraba la familia Graham feliz mente reunida para cenar como acostumbraban hacerlo para estar al tanto de cada uno y convivir como familia.

-Me alegra que estemos todos reunidos otra vez, no saben cuánto. -Dijo el presidente mientras veía a Ashley y su esposa con los ojos ligeramente cristalizados.

-Lo sabemos cariño... Lo sabemos. -Respondió la primera dama con una cálida sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano de forma delicada.

-Estoy tan feliz de estar con ustedes de nuevo. -La rubia se levantó de la mesa y abraso a sus padres mientras caían lágrimas de felicidad por sus mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas. La cena familia se extendió un poco más de lo habitual, los padres querían saber sobre lo que le hicieron a su hija cuando la secuestraron pero no querían recordarle esa mala experiencia nuevamente así que solo hablaron de lo felices que estaban de ver de nuevo a su pequeña hija. Aunque ya tenía 20 años para ellos siempre será la pequeña Ashley.

-Gracias a Dios por la comida y por estar nuevamente con mi familia. -Agradeció la joven rubia.

Sus padres miraron con alegría a su hija.

-Nosotros también le agradecemos a Dios. -Dijeron sus padres al unísono.

-Hija ya deberías ir a descansar, han tenido unos largos días.

-Si mamá eso haré. -Respondió mientras sonreía tiernamente. Buenas noches mama, buenas noches papá. -dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a ellos para darles un beso antes de irse a dormir. Ambos los aceptaron y le dieron uno a ella.

-Buenas noches hija. -Le dijo la primera dama.

-por cierto Ashley, abra guardias de seguridad afuera de tu cuarto espero que no te moleste.

-¿Cómo? Pero papá... -Reprocho la chica.

-Lo hago por tu bien Ashley, no quiero volver a perderte, además solo será por un corto tiempo, así que por favor Ashley.

-Mmmm esta bien papá, si es solo por un tiempo... -Ashley acepto solo para que su padre estuviera tranquilo, aun si a ella le resultaría muy incómodo.

Ashley salió del comedor y se dirigió a su habitación, en la puerta había 2 hombres altos vestidos con trajes negros y lentes de sol. Uno de piel morena sumamente musculoso y el otro de piel blanca no tan musculoso como su compañero pero se veía igual de rudo. Los hombres vieron a la chica y le abrieron la puerta de su habitación.

-Mmm gracias. -Dijo la rubia a aquellos hombres con una sonrisa. -Los hombres solo movieron la cabeza. Ya en los adentros de su habitación Ashley encendió la luz y sin más se lanzó directo a su cama.

-*suspiro* Mi cuarto, pensé que nunca lo vería de nuevo esta tal y como lo deje.

Ashley estaba feliz de regresar nuevamente a casa, se notó en la forma en la que se lanzó hacia su cama, miro un momento el techo contemplando su hermosa lámpara de estrellas.

La chica al recostarse se empezó a sentir muy cansada, tal vez por la comida que estaba haciendo digestión o solo porque no había dormido bien últimamente.

-*Bostezo* Estoy tan cansada... Que quisiera dormirme en este instante, pero no me he bañado en muchos días. -Meditaba la joven. -Mmm sip tomare un baño, además así tendré un sueño más profundo. -se decía a sí misma la chica.

Sin decir más la rubia tomo sus cosas de aseo personal y se dirigió al baño.

-Uff... Estoy echa un asco, párese que me traje parte del pantano a mi casa -decía la ojiazul con tono de broma.

Abrió a la llave y dejo fluir el agua que parecían pequeñas cascadas.

La chica comenzaba a desnudarse para poder entrar a tomar su ducha. Comenzando por quitarse aquel suerte que te tenía como capa seguido de su playera sin mangas, se desabrocho las botas y fui quitándoselas de una por una e hizo lo mismo con los calcetines. Cuando iba a quitarse la falda recordó un pequeño accidente con Leon.

FLASH BACK

-Bien Ashley, tenemos que bajar por aquí. Yo bajare primero para atraparte ¿De acuerdo? -le preguntaba el castaño.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no bajamos como personas normales?. -Le preguntaba la rubia asustada.

-Si lo hacemos así nos tardaremos bastante. Además lo he hecho cientos de veces, no tienes de que preocuparte. -Respondía el agente mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-De... De acuerdo Leon. -Respondió un tanto dudosa. - Pero yo te avisare cuando mires para arriba ¿okey? -Decía la rubia mientras sujetaba con firmeza su falda.

-Okey Ashley. -acepto sus peticiones el castaño.

El agente bajo primero, haciéndolo como si fuera un casting para una película de acción. Hubiera obtenido el papel si Ashley hubiera sido la juez dado que lo vio con gran asombro.

-Cielo santo. -Decía Ashley sorprendida. -¿Cómo puede caer de tan alto y no lastimarse? ¿Acaso hay algo que este hombre es Superman? -se preguntaba a sí misma la joven.

Una vez abajo, Leon observó que todo estuviera despejado para que Ashley pudiera bajar.

-Todo está bien aquí abajo Ashley, puedes lanzarte ahora.

-Espera Leon, dame un segundo... -Decía la chica mientras se preparaba mental mente para lanzarse mientras veía hacia abajo. -Cielos es muy alto... No sé si pueda hacerlo y el problema más grande es ¡que tengo falda! ¡Estoy segura que se me vera y no quiero eso!- se decía así misma la chica con la cara roja como un tomate.

-¿Que pasa ahí arriba? -El castaño empezaba a desesperarse -Ashley entiendo que te resulta difícil pero tenemos que darnos pri... -Sin intención alguna el agente vio algo que la chica seguramente no quería que nadie viera.

-Ash..ley... -Baja la mirada rápidamente pero la chica noto que la vio por breves segundos.

-¿¡Que estabas mirando pervertido!? -Al gritar la chica su pie se resbalo provocando que se cayera. Pero en un ágil movimiento el castaño la atrapo.

-¿Estas bien Ashley? ¿Te lastimaste?

La rubia no respondió, solo se quedó mirando los ojos azules del agente on la cara enrojecida. El ex-policía también contemplo los hermosos ojos de la rubia, quedando ligeramente cautivado. Ambos no dijeron ninguna palabra, ni se movieron en lo absoluto, olvidando por breves segundos lo que había a su alrededor pero para Ashley fueron largo días.

-... Vamos Ashley, debemos seguir. -El castaño rompió aquel silencio. -Ten más cuidado la próxima ves ¿sí? -dijo el castaño sonriendo.

-Si... -Fue lo único que dijo la chica.

-Muy bien. Sigamos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Quien diría que por ese pequeño accidente quedaríamos en esa posición. -Decía la rubia con unas pequeñas risas.

Ya adentro de la ducha la chica comenzó a lavar su hermoso cuerpo. Sin duda el cuerpo de la chica era hermoso, una impecable piel blanca además de estar bien dotada, con unos hermosos pechos de buen tamaño, una pequeña cintura, unas delicadas piernas y un trasero firme. Sin dudas la chica tenía un cuerpo envidiable que traería loco a cualquier hombres si se lo propusiera pero para su mente y corazón no había espacio para alguien más que no fuera... Leon S. Kennedy.

-cuando caí y el me atrapo... Ahí fue cuando empece a sentir algo hacia él, su mirada me erizo la piel y mi corazón se aceleró a mil por hora. El hizo tanto por mí, arriesgando su vida y cuidándome. Tal vez por eso... Es que me siento sí. -reflexionaba la chica sobre por qué estaba enamorada del agente y recordando la primera vez que comenzó a sentir algo hacia él.

La ducha se había alargado un poco más de lo planeado. Al terminar la chica se sentía como nueva. Se secó el cuerpo delicadamente y tomo la ropa que se pondría para dormir. Era un conjunto de ropa interior color rosa mexicano con las orillas blancas que se amoldaba perfectamente a su bellos cuerpo y como pijama un short del mismo color y una camisa de tirantes blanca. Una ves vestida, comenzó a ponerse crema por todo su cuerpo, secarse el cabello seguido de cepillarlo, cepillo sus dientes, una mirada rápida al espejo y se fue directo a su habitación. Miro su cama y de un salto llego hasta la misma.

-*suspiro* Por fin podré dormir en una cama cómoda. -La rubia recordaba aquellos colchones sucios y feos donde la hacían dormir los aldeanos. -Eran tan incomodos que siempre despertaba con un maldito dolor de espalda, pero hoy será diferente. La chica comenzó a destender su cama, se acostó en la misma mientras se acomodaba para poder dormir, pero al cerrar los ojos le paso la imagen de...

-Leon... -susurro la chica. -Ya quiero verte de nuevo, gracias a ti estoy nuevamente con mi familia y te lo agradesco... Pero si tu no estas a mi lado, siento que algo me hace falta, siento un gran vacío en mi pecho y la única forma de llenarlo... Eres tu... Leon.

||A pesar de que no estas a mi lado... Seguimos recodando nuestras experiencias juntos...||

Fin del capítulo 3

Título: Pequeñas memorias juntos.

Próximamente capítulo: 4

Gracias por tomarse parte de su tiempo para leer mi historia, espero quesera de su total agrado. No se olviden de dejar su opinión sobre el capítulo, así se que les gusta el capítulo.


End file.
